


God Blessed The Broken Road

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a singer who is looking for a break. He meets Cas on a road when his car breaks down and Cas gives him a ride to his next gig. Cas seems too good to be true but they begin a relationship. The questions are, will Dean's homophobic father ever accept him, will he ever get his break and will he and Cas make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It had been a pretty good gig. There was a decent crowd and they really seemed to like him. Dean was feeling pretty good when he packed up his guitar and headed out.

Of course, that came crashing down as soon as his phone rang and he saw it was his dad.

“Yeah, hi dad.”

“How my pansy son doing? Did they like you?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah dad, they liked me.”

“Must have been a room full of fags then. Anyway, when you coming home? I need some stuff done around here.”

“Sorry dad. I have another job in Austin tomorrow night. It seems like it’ll be pretty good. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

John just snorted and hung up.

Dean sighed again.  Just once he would like to hear his dad say something supportive of him. But that was never going to happen, so just forget about it.

 

Dean started up his car and headed out. It was late, like three in the morning but he needed to get to Austin, get a room and find the place where he was playing in the morning. He was used to driving all night to get to a gig, so no biggie.

 

It was about four-thirty when the car started acting up.

“Oh no, no, no. Please, baby, don’t conk out on me now.”

Baby wasn’t about to cooperate. She sputtered and quit, rolling to a stop by the side of the road. Dean got out and lifted the hood but he couldn’t see shit in the dark. He went looking for his flashlight. He found it, but it wouldn’t work. Dean kicked a tire in frustration.

He just sat down on the front seat with the driver’s door open and felt completely hopeless.

 

Headlights shined in the distance. Dean got out and stuck out his thumb. Maybe he could hitch to Austin, but that didn’t solve the problem of what to do with his car.

The car pulled over to the side behind Dean’s car. A man got out.

“Car trouble?”

 

“Yeah, she just quit on me. I’m trying to get to Austin but I have no idea what’s wrong with her.” Dean waved a hand helplessly at baby.

The man walked up and stood in the beam of his headlights. Dean sucked in a breath. This guy was gorgeous.

The guy smiled at him and said, “Let’s see what we can do here.” He got a working flashlight out of his glove compartment and looked under the hood with Dean. Dean got a whiff of the guy’s cologne, and it was great.

The guy looked and Dean looked and they both came to the same conclusion.

“Fuck!” Dean kicked a tire again. It was a crack in his carburetor. That could not be fixed with duct tape and that’s all Dean had on hand.

“Look,” said the guy, “I can give you a ride to Austin, no problem. And we can call for a tow truck at first light. It’ll work out. I’m Cas Novak, by the way.”

Dean grinned, “Dean Winchester, and that would be awesome. I think you must be my guardian angel or something.”

Cas grinned. “No, just a guy who likes to help someone in trouble.”

 

Dean got out his duffel and his guitar case and got in with Cas.

“You a musician?” Cas started up his car and they drove back onto the highway.

“I like to think so. That’s why I need to get to Austin. Got a gig tomorrow night.”

Cas smiled and turned to look at Dean, just as an oncoming car shone light into the car. This guy had the most amazing blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

“So, what kind of music?”

“Country, mostly. A little classic rock.”

Cas smiled again. “My two favorites. Play something for me while we drive?”

 

Dean grabbed his guitar. This guy was doing him a real solid, the least he could do was sing.

“Any requests?”

“Whatever you like,” Cas replied.

 

Dean strummed a little and then sang _A Thousand Miles From Nowhere._

 

Cas smiled. “I love Dwight Yokum. And you have an amazing voice, Dean.”

Dean smiled at the praise. “Thanks, man.”

They rode the next miles in silence.

Then Cas spoke up. “You seem like you’ve had it hard, Dean. Can’t catch a break. But you really deserve one. And I really mean that.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, well…” and he drifted off without finishing.

 

For some reason he didn’t understand, Dean began to tell Cas about his homophobic dad and some of the things he said to Dean.

Cas frowned. “That’s awful. Just unconscionable. I’d like to punch him in the nose.”

And that made Dean laugh. A lot. “Dude, I’d pay money to see that.”

Cas laughed too.

 

Dean asked Cas to tell him about himself.

“Not much to tell really. I’m pretty boring. Work in IT. Travel a lot. Love music. Gay as a goose as the old saying goes. That’s really about it.”

Dean just looked at him. “As a GOOSE? What the fuck does that even mean really? I mean, are geese more gay than your average bird?”

They both laughed a lot.

 

The sun came up and Dean called a tow truck for his car. They told him where they’d tow it to.

“Well, there goes tonight’s take.” Dean sighed again. He was aware he was doing a lot of that lately.

Cas looked at him sympathetically. “look, let’s stop and get breakfast. On me.’

Dean told him that he couldn’t let him do that.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Dean. Stop arguing with me. You’ll learn soon enough that never works.”

Dean wondered what he meant by that but he shut up.

 

They pulled in to a little diner in a small town that Dean didn’t know the name of. They went in and got a booth. The waitress brought them coffee and left menus. Dean looked and tried to pick out something cheap. But when she came back, before he could say anything, Cas ordered a big breakfast for each of them.

Dean felt sort of shy. He didn’t know what to make of this Cas guy. Was anyone really this nice?

“Look, I’ll pay you back, dude…”

Again, Cas stopped him. And he sort of glared at Dean. “You may not be used to people being nice to you, but I think it’s time you learned.”

Dean just gaped at him. “Cas, you are too good to be true.”

Cas just smiled at him. “Oh, I’m real, I assure you.”

Breakfast arrived and Dean ate every bite.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas helps Dean out more than he's used to.

They pulled into Austin late morning. Cas drove to a really nice motel and parked. They went to the front desk. Cas just pulled out a credit card and slapped it down on the counter.

He turned to Dean and said, “One room, two kings okay with you?’

Dean nodded dumbly. Cas paid and filled out the card, then they got back in the car and drove to the room. Dean couldn’t think of a thing to say.

They got their bags and went into the room. It was nicer than anywhere Dean had ever stayed and that included his own apartment and his dad’s place. He put his duffel down on one of the beds.

Cas was checking out the bathroom. When he turned around, he stopped at the look on Dean’s face.

“What?”

Dean just didn’t know what to say to that. This guy was treating him like a good friend at the very least. Dean didn’t really have any friends and didn’t know how to act or what to say.

“Uh, Cas… Uh… you’re being very nice to me.” Dean knew he sounded lame.

Cas just said, “Yeah, and?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, I’m just not used to it, I guess.”

Cas smiled at him and his smile lit up the room. “Well, get used to it is all I can say.”

Cas laid down on one of the beds. “I’m beat. I’m going to sleep for a while.”

Dean needed to check in with the venue. He picked up the phone and dialed. After a brief conversation, he had all the information he needed and he decided to sleep for a while too.

 

He woke up in the afternoon. Cas was on the phone, telling someone to shape up. Dean wondered what was going on but had no intention of asking.

Cas saw he was awake and said he had to hang up. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

Dean yawned and said, “No, you didn’t. I slept enough. I need to get some dinner in a while and get ready for my show. But first, I really need a shower.”

“Bathroom’s all yours.”

Dean gathered up what he would need and went in and shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked haggard but then again, he usually did. He shaved and brushed his teeth, then got in the shower. He felt a little strange with Cas in the next room, but he really needed to rub one out.

He grabbed his cock and pulled on it a bit. As it filled, he ran his hand over the shaft. When it was hard, he squeezed under the head and then ran his thumb over the slit. He ran his hand up and down the shaft, rubbing the head with a thumb every few passes.

He lifted his balls and touched under them. He stifled a groan and just let his hand speed up. He fisted his cock tighter and moaned quietly. Soon, his cum painted the shower wall. Sighing, he washed.

He came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He towed his hair dry while Cas went in and shaved and combed his hair but it ended up looking just as messy as before. Dean really liked Cas’ hair.

Then Cas suggested they get some dinner. They walked to his car and he drove around until he found a nice looking diner. They went in and ordered cheeseburgers and fries.

“God’s food,” Dean smiled. Cas agreed.

When they were done, Dean grabbed the bill before Cas could. “I’m paying dude.” Cas just waved his hand to let him.

 

Back in the room. Dean grabbed his guitar case. Cas told him he would drive him if Dean gave him directions.

Dean arrived at the bar. Cas parked the car. “I’m coming in. I want to hear you sing.”

Dean just shrugged and they went in.

Cas got a table near the stage and the owner showed Dean where he could keep his case while he set up.

 

Dean began singing _The Famous Final Scene_

This led into a couple of Dwight Yokum songs, _Long White Cadillac_ and _Streets of Bakersfield_

Then he sang _Sister Christian_ and _Angeles_

He followed up with _Stone Blind Horses_ and _Drunken Poets Dream_

 _Riders On the Storm_ and _The Weight_ followed.

Then he finished with _God Blessed the Broken Road_

He got thunderous applause. He thanked the crowd and stepped down off the stage and walked to the table where Cas was sitting.

Cas looked at him like he hung the moon. “Dean, that was amazing.” Dean just grinned.

The owner brought him a shot and a beer. Dean threw back the shot.

“Listen, you were great. You want to play here tomorrow night too?” The owner smiled at him.

“Sure.” Dean was really pleased.

He took a pull off the beer.

Cas just kept smiling at him.

“Dude, knock it off, You’re creeping me out.” Dean grinned but he meant it.

Cas said, “Sorry. But I really do think you’re amazing, Dean. You need representation.”

“Not that easy to get, Cas. I’ve tried.”

Cas looked at him very seriously. “Maybe so, but I haven’t.”

Dean just stared at him and went back to his beer.

 

Dean had a good buzz on by the time they went back to the room. He pulled off his boots and socks, and laid back on the bed.

“Cas. Why do you give a good god damn about me?”

Cas smiled at him. “I think you’re a fantastic singer, for one. For another, I like you, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head and said, “I like you too, Cas.”

Dean lifted his head. He was about to do something he figured he’d regret in the morning, but what the hell, no gain, no glory.”

 

Dean got up and walked over to where Cas was sitting on the bed. He leaned over and kissed Cas. He kissed the hell out of Cas.

And lucky for Dean, Cas responded.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut...

Dean crawled over Cas and kept kissing him. He was hard and he rubbed himself on Cas. Cas groaned into his mouth and it was delicious.

Cas pulled his mouth away and said, “Too many clothes.”

Dean agreed and stood up. He was naked in no time flat. It took Cas a little longer but soon enough, he was naked too. Dean looked at Cas’ erection with appreciation.

“Nice, Cas. Very nice.”

With that, he had Cas’ cock in his mouth. Cas moaned and pushed against Dean’s mouth but not aggressively. Dean sucked the head and tasted pre-cum. He ran his tongue into the slit and Cas made a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a gasp. Dean ran his tongue under the head and then sucked down the shaft.

Cas pulled him off and asked where the lube was. Dean motioned towards his duffle and Cas stood up and got it out, along with three condoms. Dean idly thought that three seemed overly optimistic but he went with it.

Dean grabbed the lube and put some in his hand. Cas laid back down and lifted his legs. Dean smiled and stuck a finger in Cas. Cas moaned. Encouraged, Dean moved his finger around and found Cas’ prostate. He rubbed it and Cas almost came off the bed.

“Too much, Dean!”

Dean moved away and just fucked the finger in and out.

Then he added a finger. Cas was pretty tight and Dean had no desire to hurt him, so he began to open Cas up with them. Cas pushed against them and Dean was ready. He rolled on a condom and lubed it up. He pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and pushed just the head of his cock into Cas.

Cas groaned and pushed against him so he pushed in further. He paused to give Cas time to relax and get ready.

Then he plunged in all the way. He tried to wait but he just couldn’t. He pulled back and thrust back in. Cas pushed against his thrust and they had a rhythm in no time. Dean was in heaven. Cas was making these filthy sounds that Dean just loved.

Dean told Cas to make himself cum. “I want to see you, Cas.”

Cas grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down his shaft, rubbing the head every once in a while. Dean looked down and watched Cas even as he plunged in and out.

Cas gasped, “I’m gonna cum…” and he shot string after string of cum all over his belly and chest. His hole tightened up on Dean and that made Dean cum too. He lost his rhythm and just erratically fucked Cas until he filled the condom.

Dean rolled off Cas, took off the condom and tied it off. He tossed it in the direction of a trash can. He was catching his breath when Cas said, “My turn.”

Dean looked at him with amazement. “Uh, okay.” Dean was beginning to grasp the three condom deal.

Cas kissed Dean and invaded Dean’s mouth with his tongue. He explored every nook and cranny, and then their tongues played with each other. Dean was very aroused by this.

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat and nipped his collarbone. Then he went for the nipples. Dean was very sensitive there. Cas sucked on each one until Dean was gasping and they were like little rocks. Cas licked down Dean’s belly and licked around Dean’s cock, which was responding nicely.

Cas pushed Dean’s legs up and apart. Dean grabbed them. Then Cas went to work on Dean’s hole.

He licked around it and Dean was moaning loud enough that the people in the next room were sure to hear him. Cas stuck his tongue into Dean and Dean arched his back. Cas held him down by his hips.

Cas licked Dean’s hole until Dean thought he was going to lose his mind. Then Cas got lube and lubed up his hand. He shoved two fingers into Dean and Dean groaned. Cas finger fucked him for a while and then added another finger. Dean was rock hard and was gasping like a fish out of water.

Then Cas put on the condom. Lubed it up and shoved his cock into Dean. Dean was gasping and groaning, but his eyes got big when that happened. Cas shoved in and began to fuck Dean like it was the last time he’d ever get to fuck anyone.

Dean just held on for the ride. It was awesome but sort of overwhelming.

Dean was groaning out, “Jesus, Cas. It’s good… fuck… damn…”

Cas just kept on. Dean grabbed his cock and began to jack off. He came quickly, which surprised him considering he had just cum recently but the way Cas was fucking him, he actually wasn’t that surprised. He didn’t know what end was up at that point,

Cas finally groaned out, “Gonna cum, Dean.”

His erratic fucking got even more intense and then he gasped and came. He still fucked in and out of Dean for a bit before he got soft and had to pull out.

He ditched the condom and just lay there.

Dean said, “Shit, Cas. You are really something. You are a real firecracker.”

Cas just smiled.

 

Dean lay, catching his breath. Cas seemed to be doing the same thing.

Dean couldn’t believe his luck. Maybe it really was changing. He got asked back for the gig and he met this amazing man who really seemed to like him and was a switch to boot. Dean was smiling like a big goof.

He actually said something he never said to anyone. “Cas, I really like you. Like, a lot.”

He waited.

“I really like you too, Dean. Like a lot.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

He was beat though. He could really use a couple hours sleep.

“Uh, I need a couple hours sleep to, you know, recoup. I hope that’s okay.”

Cas just smiled at him. “I need that too, Dean. Come here.”

Dean cuddled up to Cas. This was another thing he never did. But with Cas, it just felt right.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and Dean finds a little more about Cas.

Dean woke up about four hours later. Cas was still asleep. Dean had no conception of what time it was, so he checked his phone. It was seven-thirty in the morning. But that was also how he discovered that he’s missed a call from his dad.

Dean went into the bathroom to listen to the message,

**Thanks a lot for calling me like you said you would. But what else could I expect. So, how did your gig go? Did you sing a bunch of love songs to men? (and here, he laughed). Hope not, no one wants to hear fag songs. Anyhoo, I expect you to call me when you are done banging some other fag.**

Dean felt like crying. He hated how his dad talked to him, but he was Dean’s dad and Dean always felt he deserved Dean’s respect. It was just so hard to respect someone who was constantly calling you a fag.

He came out of the bathroom to see Cas looking at him.

“What’s wrong, Dean>”

Dean guessed he had a sad look on his face or something.

“Oh nothing, Just forgot to call my dad and he left me a message.”

Cas looked angry. “What did he say to you? Let me listen to it.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s phone. He punched the button that let him hear the message.

“What a tool, Dean. Why do you put up with his shit? He doesn’t deserve your time.”

Dean just looked at Cas. “Uh, I guess I was just always taught to respect your parents.”

Cas made a noise of derision “That’s horse crap. That man doesn’t deserve to have a son as good as you are.”

Dean blinked but didn’t say anything.

 

“Get back in bed, Dean.” Dean did. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and Dean snuggled in. He felt so good with Cas, with Cas’ arms around him. He felt like a girl, but he couldn’t help it. He just felt safe.

 

After a little bit, Cas said, “Dean, we still have that other condom. You can use it on me if you want.”

Dean thought that was a great idea. He pulled the covers off Cas and looked at his body. It was awesome. Cas was muscled but not buff, just the way Dean liked. He had an amazing cock, long and kind of thick but not so thick that it was scary. He had that crazy hair and those awesome blue eyes.

“Cas, you’re beautiful.”

Cas just smiled.

Dean kissed Cas for a while and it was wonderful. Then he worked on Cas’ nipples, because turn-about was fair play, after all. He sucked and nipped them until they were like marbles and he loved the sounds he could get Cas to make.

Dean worked down and played with Cas’ cock. He rubbed it, stroked it and squeezed it. Cas was moaning and gasping for breath. Then Dean got some lube on his hand and pushed two fingers into Cas. Cas tightened up on them and Dean fucked them in and out. Finally, Cas relaxed and opened up for him.

Dean rolled on the condom and lubed it up. He turned Cas on his side and spooned up behind him. He lifted Cas’ top leg and thrust into him. Cas moaned so loudly Dean was taken aback for a moment.

Then he began to fuck Cas just as fast and hard as Cas had fucked him. He fucked him ruthlessly and he had never fucked anyone like this before.

But Cas was obviously loving it. He had a look of pure pleasure on his face and he matched every thrust.

Then Cas moaned, “I’m coming, Dean… fuck…”

And Cas came without any touching of any kind. Dean was amazed, he’d never seen any guy do that before. Dean could feel his own climax coming. His balls felt full and tight. He thrust in and just held there, and he came and came and came.

Panting, he moved back away from Cas, pulling out. He took off the condom and threw it in the trash. Cas rolled over on his back, with a huge smile on his face.

“Dean, that was incredible.”

Dean grinned and said, “Yeah. It really was, Cas.”

Dean felt really happy, and he certainly wasn’t thinking about his dad any more.

After a bit, they got up to get some breakfast. Dean was starving. Cas drove to the same place where they had eaten the day before. Again, he ordered hug breakfasts for both of them, and Dean inhaled his. Cas smiled at his enthusiasm.

“What? I like to eat.”

Cas just kept smiling. “I’m just enjoying watching you is all.”

Cas paid.

On the way back to the room, Dean just had to ask.

“Cas, look. You pick me up on the side of the road in the middle if the night. You drive me all the way to Austin and pay for meals and a fantastic room. You don’t seem to have to go to work. What the fuck is your deal, anyway? And more importantly, why me?”

Cas looked serious. “I came on you in need of help, and I could help. So I did. After I spent some time with you, I figured out I wanted to spend a lot more time with you. I have money. It’s not an issue with me, so I pay. That’s no big deal. Get over it. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Dean thought about that. “Okay, but what about the job deal?”

Cas sighed. “I own a company. I don’t work’ per se. I’m the boss.”

Dean really thought about that.

“So, you’re like, what, the boss?”

 

“I guess, yes.”

 

“Fuck, Cas. You should have told me.”

 

“And why, may I ask? What difference would it have made?”

 

Dean couldn’t think of a single thing.

They were back at the room.

“Come on,” Cas said. “I think it’s my turn.”

 

Dean practically tripped over his own feet getting in the room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Much more, But some fluff too...

Dean rushed into the room, taking off his clothes as he went in.

Cas came in behind him, laughing. “Uh, enthusiastic much?”

Dean grinned and just said, “Dude, I love your turns!”

 

“I shall endeavor to live up to your expectations.”

 

“Dude, shut up and strip. No one talks like that.” Dean was naked on the bed.

 

Cas got naked. He got out three more condoms (a fact Dean took note of) and the lube was sitting on the bedside table.

“At this rate, we’re gonna need more condoms like, soon.” Dean grinned.

Cas just smiled that amazing smile of his.

 

Cas crawled over Dean. He kissed Dean a lot. They were really, really good at the kissing part. Actually, Dean thought, they were damn good at all the parts.

Eventually, Cas moved down Dean’s throat and bit his collarbone. He sucked a mark on it that would no doubt be there for days. Dean groaned. He loved it.

Cas bit Dean’s nipples, too. He was a little biter for sure. Again, Dean loved it. His nipples got hard and stood up.

Cas licked his way down to Dean’s cock and he played with it for, what seemed to Dean, way too long. Dean was fisting the bedspread and making noises he didn’t think he had ever made before. Cas ran his hand up and down the shaft and played with the head. He actually put the tip of his finger into Dean’s slit and that really got Dean. He almost sat up but Cas held him down.

Then Cas lubed up a hand and just shoved three fingers into Dean. Dean gasped and said, “Holy fuck, Cas…” but really, he didn’t mind all that much.

But when Cas made it four fingers Dean had really reached his limit.

Dean grunted.

Cas rolled on a condom and lubed it up. Dean was encouraged by this. And sure enough, Cas rolled Dean over and pulled back on his hips to get his ass in the air. Dean buried his face in a pillow and stuck his ass up high.

Cas got on his knees and shoved into Dean just as fast and full as he had before. Dean grunted at the sudden pain but it lessened to a burn quickly. Cas began his onslaught.

Cas fucked Dean every time like he had just invented it. He was fast and hard and plowed Dean for all he was worth. Dean pushed back on every thrust and just held when Cas pulled back. Dean was really getting to love this. Well, to be honest, he had loved it the first time but he was _really_ loving it now. For someone who fucked so hard, Cas lasted a really long time, too.

Dean was coming. He hadn’t touched himself and he was totally blown away to have it happen to him. He had seen Cas do it but now, he was doing it. Unmistakably coming. All over the bedspread. Dean moaned loudly and managed to say, “Uh, Cas… I came.”

Cas just said, “I’m aware, Dean.” And he came.

Cas stayed in Dean until he just was too soft to remain. Then he pulled out and ditched the condom. Dean collapsed. Cas lay next to him, grinning.

Dean struggled to breath. He thought he might be having a heart attack or something. But then he could breathe again and he rolled over to look at Cas.

“Dude, I think you’re gonna kill me dead.”

Cas laughed, “Dead, huh? I would really hate to do that, Dean.”

“Not half as much as I would hate it, Cas.

They napped again. Cas was wearing Dean slap out.

Dean woke up in the afternoon. Cas was already up, walking around the room nude. Dean licked his lips.

“Uh, Cas, we have a few hours before we need to get dinner and get me to the bar. And, uh, you did get out extra rubbers.”

Cas smiled at him. “Well, so I did. Your turn, I believe.”

He came back to bed. Dean was already getting hard just seeing Cas walking around with his junk hanging out like that.

Dean dived right in to Cas’ cock. He sucked it hard and Cas gulped. Dean was amused by that. He sucked until Cas was hard. Then he sucked all the way down, allowing Cas’ cock to hit the back of his throat and he didn’t gag. He swallowed and Cas gulped again.

Dean swirled his tongue around and then sucked back up. He pulled off with a pop and got between Cas’ legs. He pulled them far apart and Cas lifted them. Dean buried his face in Cas’ ask crack, licking over Cas’ hole. He stuck his tongue into Cas and tongue-fucked him for a while.

Cas was wild, Finally, he said, “Shit. Fuck me already, Dean. I’m dying here.”

Dean pulled back and said, “Sheesh, bossy.” But he rolled on a condom.

Dean pushed Cas on his side again. He spooned up and shoved his cock deep into Cas. Cas moaned and reached a hand back to grab Dean.

But Dean had other ideas. He rolled onto his back, dragged Cas on top of him. Cas lay on his chest and belly. Dean bent his knees and pushed up into Cas.

Cas groaned and whispered, “Oh fuck Dean...”

Cas put his feet on Dean’s thighs and Dean just thrust in and out of him.

Dean held him tightly with an arm across Cas’ chest. With his other arm, he reached and grabbed Cas’ cock. He fisted it and ran his fist up and down the shaft.

Cas was going wild. He was practically yelling. Dean had to shush him. “Dude, someone’s gonna call the cops on us if you don’t quiet down.”

Cas bit his lip.

Dean ran his hand up and down Cas’ cock, running a thumb across the head and into Cas’ slit every few passes. Soon, Cas came in his hand. He put his hand in Cas’ mouth, and Cas sucked greedily.

All the while, Dean fucked Cas hard. He got sort of lost in the feeling, and fairly soon he could feel his climax coming. He thrust up into Cas and held there, shooting cum over and over. Then they just lay there.

Neither of them could catch their breath for a minute. Then Dean let loose of Cas’ chest and Cas rolled off Dean and onto the bed.

“Holy fuck, Dean. I mean… holy fuck.”

Dean smiled big, quite pleased with himself.

Cas grabbed him and kissed him. “That was the most incredible sex I’ve ever had. I and not kidding. That was… I’m at a loss for words.”

Dean smiled. “We aim to please.”

Cas slapped his arm.  


They each took a shower. Unfortunately, the shower just wasn’t big enough for both of them to be in there at the same time. They dressed and headed out for dinner.

Cas suggested Shushi. Dean said absolutely not. “I don’t eat raw fish dude.”

Cas found them a steak house and they settled in for a great meal. Cas paid and Dean let him.

Then it was time to go to the bar.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas head for Lawrence to see Dean's dad... but there is more smut along the way.

After they had dinner, Cas drove Dean to the bar. He grabbed his guitar case and went in to set up. Cas got a table up front and ordered a beer.

Dean did the same set he did the night before, but he added three songs, Southern Cross, Seven Bridges Road and his own take on Light My Fire.

He got the same enthusiastic response. It was great and really made him feel good. He went and joined Cas, who took his hand a squeezed it.

The owner sent over the usual shot and beer. Again, Dean downed his shot right away.

The owner came by the table. “You’re really good, son. I want to book you for a month starting next month. What do you say?’

Before Dean could say a word, Cas spoke up.

“He’s very popular, as you can see for yourself. He would love to do a month here, but you’re going to have to pay him more.”

Dean’s mouth fell open.

The owner frowned and said, “And who are you? His agent?”

Cas answered, “That’s exactly who I am. So, what do you say?”

The owner scratched his head, and said, “Well, yeah, He deserves it. What do you say to fifteen percent more?”

Cas smiled. “Make it twenty and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Oh fuck. Yeah, twenty.”

He shook Cas’ hand and then Dean’s and walked away.

 

Dean looked at Cas with a very shocked look. “Cas, what the fuck man? What made you think of that?”

Cas looked irritated. “That asshole was ripping you off. I just set him straight is all.”

Dean kissed Cas, right there in the bar, to the whoops of the patrons.

Dean held up one hand and just kept kissing him. When he finally broke away, people clapped.

Dean smiled at Cas and said, “The crowds are always cool in Austin.”

 

With slight buzzes, they went back to the room. Cas sat down on the bed and said, “Where to now, Dean?”

Dean scratched his head and said, “Well I don’t have anything lined up between now and this gig next month, so I guess it’s home to do whatever the fuck my dad needs done.”

Cas asked, “And where is that, Dean?”

“Lawrence, Kansas. I guess I’ll hop a bus since my car isn’t fixed yet.”

 

Cas looked annoyed. “For a bright guy, you can be surprisingly dense, Dean. We will be going to Lawrence together. We can leave tomorrow if you want.”

Dean had to sit down. “You’re driving me to Lawrence? Dude, it’s like seven hundred miles!”

Cas smiled. “You goof, I am not letting you go on any bus, and I think I need to have a talk with your dad.”

If Dean hadn’t already been sitting down, he would have fallen on the floor.

“Cas how can I let you…”

“Shut it Dean. It’s my turn.”

 

They had another wild romp, with Cas in charge. He wore Dean out again and threw in some new tricks of his own.

They slept spooned up together, with Dean the little spoon and Cas holding him tightly.

 

In the morning, they had to choose between getting an early start and having sex. Of course, sex won.

By the time Dean had his turn and Cas demanded another turn (which Dean said was unfair) and they ate, it was afternoon before they started out.

 Cas drove just over the speed limit and Dean was enjoying the drive. As much as he missed Baby, it was nice to just sit back and let someone else handle things for a bit. Dean was painfully aware that he was letting Cas handle a lot of stuff for him these days. He just couldn’t find a fuck to give about it though.

Early evening, Cas pulled into another upscale motel. He went in and came out with a key. He drove to the room and they got out. When they got inside, there was just one bed. Dean smiled.

“I couldn’t see the point in two beds anymore.”

Dean agreed wholeheartedly.

 

They got back in the car and drove to a restaurant that the motel manager had recommended and ate. Dean has quit even trying to pay for anything. Cas never seemed to run out of money or credit.

Back in the room. Dean just got out one condom. At Cas’ quizzical look, Dean said, “Look dude, at the rate we’re going it will take all month to get to Lawrence. I suggest we switch off days if it’s okay with you.

Cas agreed to this.

And as an offering of peace, I’ll let you have this turn.”

Cas grinned.

 

Cas did an extended version of foreplay. By the time he rolled on the condom and lubed up, Dean was a puddle of goo in the bed. He had already cum once but he suspected Cas was going to wring another one out of him before he was done.

Cas told Dean to get on his stomach and then he lay on top of Dean. He used his legs to push Dean’s legs far apart and then he rammed in. Dean grunted and groaned and moaned and huffed. He was being used hard and would be put up wet for sure. Cas fucked him hard, then harder, fast and then faster.

Dean was hard again and his cock was rubbing against the expensive bedspread. He knew he was gonna cum again and wondered for a second what housekeeping would think of his cum all over the bedspread. But then he lost his train of thought again, just feeling Cas use him.

Dean came, groaning out a “I’m coming… Cas… fuck.”                                                      

Cas pushed in all the way and just stayed there. He came too, and stayed his usual amount of time pushing in and out until he was soft. He pulled out and threw away the condom.

Dean used the last of his energy to turn over. He didn’t even have it in him to say anything, but he doubted he needed to. Cas got them under the covers and away from the puddle of cum. He gathered Dean up in his arms and Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. He was instantly asleep.

 

In the morning, they started out kissing. It got very messy and hot, and then Dean pulled away.

“Oh no you don’t, you pervert. We’re getting an early start this morning, remember? You’re just going to have to wait for me to fuck you sex ways from Sunday until night.”

Cas pouted but got up and got dressed.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out the truth of who Cas is. Cas tells off John. more smut and some fluff.

They drove for three days, stopping to eat and to get nice rooms in the evening. They spent every night switching off with mind boggling sex. It was by far the most awesome trip Dean had ever been on. Cas bought them big meals. He said that with all the extreme sex they were having, they needed to keep their calorie count up or they would waste away to nothing and Dean tended to agree.

They arrived in Lawrence late afternoon on the third day. Dean had phoned ahead to let his dad know they were coming. John had some choice words when he found out Dean was coming with someone.

They drove into the driveway of Dean’s childhood home. Dean sighed deeply and got out. Cas followed him to the door. Dean opened it and called to his dad.

His dad came out of the kitchen and just glared at the two of them.

“Well. I see the fairies have arrived.”

Cas stepped in front of Dean and said, “Mr. Winchester, I will thank you to talk to me with a civil tongue or we’ll turn around and leave.”

John looked like he was about to swallow his tongue.

“What the fuck do you...”

Cas cut him off. “It has come to my attention that you treat Dean here like dirt under your shoe. That will stop immediately. Dean is a fine and talented man and he deserves your respect.”

John laughed. “Him? He’s just a fag.”

Cas turned beet red. “Listen here, your homophobic piece of shit, We’re leaving and if you ever want to talk to Dean again, you can start by apologizing.”

And with that, he grabbed Dean by the hand and led him out of the house, with John yelling obscenities after them.

Cas told Dean to get in the car. Dean did.

 

“Fuck Cas. You really told him. Fuck.”

Cas snorted. “He’s no good, Dean and the sooner you admit that to yourself, the better off we’ll be.”

And he pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

 

Dean was just completely blown away. He couldn’t even think of anything to say. He just sat there and let Cas drive them to a motel.

When they were in their room, Dean sat on the bed.

“But Cas, where will I go now?” Dean was completely confused.

 

Cas smiled at him and said, “Now, we go home.”

 

Dean looked even more confused, “Home? I don’t have a home.”

 

Cas sighed. “There you go again, being dense. Dean, I have a home and it’s now your home too. We’re going _home_. Oh, and by the way, I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean started to cry. He was infuriated with himself but it had all been too much. And now this.

“I… I love you too, Cas.” Dean blubbered.

Cas held him and he got his shit together quickly.

They went and ate. Dean knew the best places in Lawrence and he picked out a great burger joint.

 

Back in the room, Dean asked Cas where he lived. “I figure if I’m gonna live there, I probably ought to know where it is I live now.”

“San Francisco.”

Dean was thunderstruck. “I live in fucking Frisco now? Cool!”

Cas smiled at him.

“But what about my car? And my gig?’

 

Cas said he’d take care of Dean’s car. And he’d see to it that they got to the gig.

Dean looked confused again.

Cas cleared his throat. “Uh, I might have neglected to tell you, but I’m sort of… rich.”

Dean gawked at him. “Rich? As in butt loads of money rich?”

Cas looked sheepish. “Yeah, sort of.”

 

“So I’ve been hanging out with, and fucking, a rich guy all this time? Who the fuck knew?”

 

Cas smiled. “Again, Dense. Dean, I’ve been driving all over hell and gone, never done a lick of work and paid for everything. What did you think was going on?

Dean blushed. “Honestly, dude. I thought you were on your vacation and were just spending your vacation money on me.”

 

Cas just shook his head and said, “Jesus H. Christ, Dean.”

Dean grinned stupidly. “Well, in my defense, I never met a rich guy before.”

 

Cas just hugged Dean. “You are the sweetest man alive, Dean Winchester. Fuck I love you so much.”

Dean hugged back. “I love you, Cas Novak. So fucking much.”

Cas looked around the room. “If you love me so damn much you’ll find the lube and condoms and fuck me senseless.”

Dean did exactly that. When he found them, he laid out three condoms. Cas grinned broadly.

“We aren’t in a hurry anymore, are we?’

“We have all the time in the world, baby.” Cas answered.

 

Dean was fingering Cas to the point of insanity. He loved the sounds he could get out of Cas. He had been at it for a while. Cas was getting more than antsy.

“God damn it Dean. Fuck me now or I swear…”

Dean wiggled three fingers around in Cas. “Yeah? You’ll what?”

Cas turned his head and looked pointedly at Dean. “I’ll make you pay dearly.”

 

Shit. Dean decided it was time. He got on a condom and lubed it up. He pulled his fingers out of Cas and replaced it with his cock.

“Oh God, yeah.” Cas moaned.

Dean gave it to Cas good. He was hard and fast, just like Cas liked it. He worked Cas hard. Cas was making really loud noises, and the people in the next room banged on the wall.

Cas buried his face in the pillow. Dean thought Cas was actually biting the pillow.

Dean kept up the pace and then, Cas was coming. His hole tightened up so much on Dean’s cock it felt like it would just snap it off. Dean came so hard he saw blackness for a moment. Luckily, Cas loosened his anal grip and Dean could pull out.

They both said, “Fuck” at the exact same time. This made Dean get the giggles and he had some trouble stopping. Cas sighed and waited patiently.

 

When Dean had control again, he said, “Cas, man. Your hole can tighten up so tight I thought we were gonna get stuck together for a minute.”

Cas just smiled. “So I’ve been told.”

“Wait a minute, “Dean said in mock anger, “you weren’t a virgin when we met? Oh, Cas, I’m so let down by this news.”

That gave Cas the giggles.

 

Finally, they both had control again.

For the first time ever, Cas was tired. They decided to go to sleep and put the other two condoms to work in the morning. They crawled into bed and spooned as was becoming their usual way of sleeping. They were both asleep in minutes.

It was a four-day drive to Frisco. They took five. They spent one entire day in bed, simply unable to keep their hands off one another. They called to have pizza delivered and fussed over who had to answer the door, because it meant getting out of bed and putting on pants. Later they ordered Chinese delivered and the other one had to answer the door.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are at Cas; home, which blows Dean away. Cas has a proposition for Dean. Smut.

Finally, they arrived. Cas pulled into a long driveway and drove up to a gorgeous house. It was a split-level with tons of windows overlooking the city. The view at night from their bedroom was breathtaking.

Dean was awestruck. Cas kept telling him to knock it off, it was his house too, now, but Dean had never seen anything like it and it took him awhile.

After a week, Cas sat Dean down for a talk.

“look, Dean after your gig, I have a proposition for you.”

Dean winked. “A new sex toy?”

Cas smacked his arm. “No. Damn it, this is serious. I want you to make a CD. And I’m thinking that you should take like six months and write your own songs for it. Then I will promote it.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open.

“Wait, Cas. Let me get this straight. I write songs, make a CD and you promote it. You’re kidding, right?”

Cas just looked at him. “Do I look like I’m kidding?”

Dean said, “Actually no. No you don’t.”

After a minute, Dean asked, “What if I can’t write songs?”

 

“You can write songs, Dean. I know you can.”

 

‘Then you know more than I do. This is scary, Cas.”

 

They still switched off topping each other. Nothing had changed for them when they got home. Their love-making was amazing and mind-blowing every night.

Cas had bought a few sex toys for them to play with. Cas’ favorite was the cock ring, which he used to his full advantage on Dean. Dean’s favorite was a butt plug, which he delighted in making Cas wear to work.  They switched with these. The bottom each night got to choose the sex toy for the next day.

They got tested and waited impatiently for the final results.

When they got their final results and both of them were clean, it arrived on Cas’ night to top. He could hardly wait to get home from work.

When he did, he found Dean at the piano. He grabbed Dean and said, “Bedroom. Now.”

In no time, there was a pile of clothes on the floor and they were in bed. Cas was doing his usual extended foreplay on Dean, who was whining to be fucked.

Cas leaned down next to Dean’s ear and whispered hotly, “I’m gonna fill you with cum. So much cum you won’t believe it. Then I’m going to suck it back out of you and feed it to you.”

Dean moaned and began to plead.

“Cas, fuck me now. Please, Cas. I’m dying here. Please.”

Cas discovered he really liked hearing Dean beg. But he was very ready himself so he filed that tidbit away and plowed in to Dean.

Dean cried out and pushed against him.

Cas was just lost in feeling what it was like to be in Dean with nothing between them. He could feel everything. He felt Dean’s hole open for him, how hot it was inside Dean, he could feel his cock inside Dean’s channel. He felt the drag and scrape when he pulled back and pushed back in. It was miraculous, amazing, incredible.

Cas reamed Dean just like he always did, but it felt completely different. Cas actually could feel himself need to cum. He needed to desperately. He went faster, and his balls, which were so full and heavy, tightened and the heat spread through him.

Cas came so hard he nearly passed out. He could feel every shot of cum fill Dean and then run back on the head of his cock. He held until he was just too soft to stay in.

He slid out and sat back and watched his cum leak back out of Dean’s well-used hole. He put his mouth down and licked it off Dean. Dean moaned like he was dying. Cas put his mouth on Dean’s hole and sucked his cum out of Dean.

Dean was gasping, “Cas, oh my god, Cas…”

Then he moved up and kissed Dean. He fed his cum to Dean just like he said he would. Dean sucked it from his tongue and swallowed.

Cas told Dean as best he could just how incredible it was. But Dean told Cas his experience.

 

“Cas I could feel you in me. The real you. It was so amazing, and then when you came, I felt every shot of cum go into me. My god, it was so good…”

“I fucking love you so much, Cas.”

“And I fucking love you so much, Dean.”

They held each other and just basked in it.

 

The next night belonged to Dean. He had Cas pinned on the bed, his hands held tightly above his head in one of Dean’s. He Held Cas down with the other as he kissed him for a long time, then played with his nipples for an even longer time. He licked Cas’ dick but never put it in his mouth. Cas was crazed.

Dean lubed up his hand and pushed two fingers in Cas. Cas was moaning so loudly it was becoming more like a scream than a moan. He worked his fingers in and out of Cas and eventually got up to four.

But then it was time. Dean was excited to bareback. He never had in his life. He got into position.

When he slid in, it was so amazing he couldn’t believe it. It was everything Cas told him it was, and so much more. Cas was tight, always had been, so the drag on his cock as he went in was mind-blowing. He just left his cock inside for a minute to just feel it, but then Cas pushed against him in a sort of aggressive way and it told him he’s better get to fucking or they’d be hell to pay later.

He fucked Cas in the usual way, hard and fast and then harder and faster. Cas loved the rough stuff and Dean was more than happy to oblige him. Cas could take rough better than anyone else he’d ever had sex with.

Dean did his best to prolong the experience, but he felt his balls tighten up and he knew he was done. He tried to prepare himself for what was coming, but when it hit, it hit him so hard he almost cried. He shot over and over in Cas nad every one of them was a new universe to Dean. He couldn’t articulate later how it felt. He wanted it to last forever. Sadly, it didn’t.

He licked cum out of Cas too. Cas was totally blown, He moved up and fed it to Cas, who just lay there and opened his mouth and sucked it out of Dean’s mouth, panting.

Recovery took a long time.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actuall cried when I wrote this. Don't worry, there's a happy ending. That's all I write.

It was Thursday. They were so looking forward to Saturday because they intended to spend the entire day in bed, just loving one another. But the phone call changed all that.

Dean’s dad was dead. Driving drunk, he made a left turn in front of a semi-truck.

Dean didn’t know how to feel. His relationship had been bad for as long as he could remember. But still, it was his father. Cas tried to comfort him but Dean wasn’t even sure he needed comfort.

Cas got plane tickets. Dean was petrified of flying but Cas told it was the only way to get there as quickly as they needed to. He got Dean some Xanax and told him he would be right by his side the entire time.

The med helped, and Cas held his hand the entire time. The plane didn’t crash, so that was a plus.

Dean and Cas went to the funeral home and made arrangements. Cas sprung for a beautiful funeral. Dean kept telling him he didn’t have to but Cas told him to be quiet and just let him handle things.

Dean wandered the empty home he had grown up in. When he went into his old bedroom. he finally broke down. He laid on his little bed and sobbed. Cas sat on the edge and rubbed his back softly.

Finally, he was cried out. He had cried for every harsh, hateful word his father had ever thrown at him. He cried for the death of his mom. He just cried for everything.

He wanted to leave. They went back to the motel and all Dean wanted was Cas. Cas made very loving and tender love to him and just held him all night.

 

The funeral was beautiful. He got a better turnout than Dean expected. Dean just sleepwalked through the entire thing. He just wanted to go home with Cas. People came up to him and expressed their sympathy and Dean just nodded. Cas did most of the talking.

Dean saw some old friends from high school and that was nice. He told them about what he was doing now and they were all impressed. He wasn’t trying to impress them and it just made him feel more separated from them than ever.

Cas made arrangements for the sale of the house. And then, thank the good lord, they went home. The plane ride was just as terrifying to Dean as before, but again, it didn’t crash so basically it was okay.

Dean was so glad to get home he cried about that. He felt like he was getting girly but he couldn’t help it and Cas told him he was fine and to stop worrying about it.

Dean laid in their bed and fell asleep. Cas let him sleep for hours, but then he woke him up to eat dinner. He kissed Dean for a long time and held him. Dean sighed and said he was hungry so they went and ate. Cas fixed food and they sat down to eat.

“I’m really okay, Cas. A little sad, yeah, but I realize how fucking blessed I am to have you. You are my world and all I ever need to be happy. We could be living in a shack in the middle of Montana in a blizzard and I would be happy as long as you were with me. I love you so fucking much it just overwhelms me sometimes.”

Cas got up and went to kiss him more. “I love you that much too, Dean. I can’t find words to tell you how much.”

Things slowly got back to normal. Cas worked. Dean wrote songs. The sex got even better if that was even possible.

Then one evening, after dinner, Dean told Cas he needed to talk to him. They went into the living room and sat together on the couch.

“Babe, this whole thing with my dad dying and us having to go to Lawrence really made me think. I decided I don’t want to make the CD.”

Cas was really shocked. “But Dean, you always dreamed of this. You wanted to be a famous singer and I still think you really have what it takes to make that happen.”

Dean smiled. “I know you have faith in me, baby, and that’s awesome. But if I make the fucking CD, then I have to go on the road. Be away from you. I just can’t face that. All I want in this life is just to be here with you.”

Cas got teary. “Wow, hon. I just don’t know what to say. You would rather be with me than famous? Shit, I’m… I… fuck. I love you and I want you here too.”

Dean kissed him. He whispered in Cas’ ear. “I just belong here. I belong with you. I belong to you. And that’s that.”  


 


End file.
